Caught Between
by GuiltyPleasures21
Summary: LightningXFangXSerah fic! Fun, humor, and hilarity as LightxSerah toy with Fang, who, unaware of their relationship, feels caught between two beauties as both try to woo her to them. Yuri, Slash, Threesome, and mature warning. LightxSerah in cahoots!


**_A/N: Hi guys! Been working on something special for you's for awhile now and here it is! A foray into Farroncest-and some delightful Flight magic added in! This could potentially become a very long chaptered fic, but it's not receiving as much attention as the others for the moment, since I'm so busy and caught up between all these stories. In any case, I hope you enjoy!_**

**_This story is rated M, by the way, for mature content, Yuri, incest, and threesomes later on. If you're not into that, I'm honestly just confused why you clicked onto the page! XD  
_**

**_FFXIII_**

**Serah watched Fang mix her food together idly with an intense stare that had nothing to do with her interest in how Fang ate her Behemoth's meat mixed with native greens. **Rather, Serah was staring at the woman herself in a transfixed dazed. The light shining off Fang from the window behind her cast in her in a gleam that almost made Fang's utterly beautiful outward appearance seem divine. Serah was caught by the way the muscles in Fang's arms flexed and rippled at the slightest movement from her hands, those slender, delicate, long-fingered digits across her strong, flexing hand that made Serah wonder just how strong that grip and those fingers _could_ be—and the woman's body, _phew! _Serah almost wished she were standing so she could get a whole view of Fang's amazon-glorious body.

The woman was sculpted to perfection. Her every curve, every smooth-skinned layer of tantalizing flesh, the way her top clung to her every asset and the generous amount of _Fang_ that toga left revealed—it all drew Serah just as much as a certain lithe, equally as athletic soldier that she was most used to. Fang had all of Lightning's glory, wrapped in a little different package, but beautiful and worthy of godliness all the same. No one had ever drawn Serah like this, no one but Lightning, of course, and Serah found her gaze unconsciously trapped on the woman.

Serah lifted her gaze to the woman's face and found Fang's emeralds down-turned towards her dinner plate, but positively gleaming all the same. There was some majestic beauty around this woman, some alluring grace that Serah found utterly irresistible. She watched the methodical chewing of that lower jaw with her minute, facial muscles squeezing in all the right ways to compliment her high, shapely cheekbones and exquisitely structured face. Serah's eyes dropped to Fang's lips and she got caught up there for a good few minutes as she analyzed the smooth mouth, framed by the luscious, kissable lips that were just _begging _to be touched and caressed, smoothly lulled into a blissful oblivion and locked onto another's mouth, playful, touching, caressing…

Little Vanille looked up from her plate in time to catch a mesmerized Serah, staring at something—or some_one_, rather—intently. Her eyes followed Serah's slightly glazed look over to Fang, whom the girl practically seemed to be swooning over. Vanille quirked an eyebrow. _Interesting…_

Lightning glanced up from her own plate to chance a look at her sister. Serah's gaze was taken elsewhere, however, as her younger sibling admiringly stared across the table, clearly off in her own little world as she studied Fang intently. Lightning could read the look of deep compliment in Serah's eyes alone as she watched Fang; she had worn it herself on several occasions when looking at the warrior when no one else was noticing. Serah was admiring Fang's beauty—even looked a little wistful. Lightning resisted smiling, but was both amused and pleased by her sister's nonverbal, unresponsive behavior. _I knew she'd like her too. _Lightning was most pleased. _Most_ pleased.

"Serah," Lightning spoke suddenly, addressing her distracted younger sibling. "You enjoying that delicious _dark _meat over there, are you? You usually like the light stuff."

Serah only noted after Fang looked up at the question that Lightning seemed to be addressing her. Quickly tearing her eyes away from Fang, and looking incredibly guilty in the process, Serah tried to comprehend the question her sister had just posed at her. "Wha—huh? …Delicious dark meat?" Serah flushed crimson before lowering her eyes to her plate and noting the food there. _Oh! Behemoth's meat! _"Y—yeah, i-it's amazing." Serah fought to control her nervous stutter that sometimes appeared when she got too jittery about something. "Really good…" Serah lifted her eyes to Lightning and winced at the amused smirk coloring Lightning's features. _Mooglebutts! She caught me. _Attempting to control the heat in her cheeks to any degree was proving to be a useless effort.

Fang nodded, not seeming to note anything amiss. "I second that. Lightning, did you make this? You never cooked for us this nicely in Oerba."

"If I did, Snow would have gobbled it all down anyway." Lightning pointed out, shaking a dismissive head at a still-blushing Serah for her previous boyfriend. "Besides, I wasn't going to claim dinner-duty every day to satisfy your hungry urges at night."

The blatant innuendo out there, Fang grinned and didn't miss a beat. "Your loss, soldier. Vanille was more than happy to satisfy those urges in your place."

Next to Fang and playing around with her food too, Vanille looked up at mention of her and flushed to match Serah's color of a moment ago. "_Fang_!" She pushed at her companion's shoulder, which was like a playful nudge to Fang. "Stop that." Vanille reprimanded. "Don't drag me into this."

Fang affectionately ruffled Vanille's hair as her younger grumbled good-naturedly. Turning her gaze back to the head of the table where Lightning was smirking, Fang shook her head. "And what do you look so self-satisfied about now?"

She had, in fact, been quite pleased with what she saw, but that wasn't for Fang to know. "I'm just noting your hair." Lightning quipped. "I'm curious, grandma: did you always have that many gray hairs or was crystal stasis too stressful of a nap to avoid aging?"

Fang stiffened, an intense desire to find a mirror and make sure Lightning was playing with her tugged at her, but she fiercely tried to ignore it. "My hair is _glorious_, Light. It has _character_." Lightning snorted, though really, Fang's hair was quite magnificent. If you really took the time to look at it, it wasn't entirely raven black, the way it could appear. Fang's hair was a mix of black, silver, and gray with some deeper hued melding-fuchsia red and dark, alluring flecks all here and there, scattered throughout. Lightning could look at Fang's head all day and still not catch everything in that woman's exquisite hair—the likes of which Lightning had never seen. Lightning liked exotic hair colors—and Fang's had more than enough to offer to keep her occupied for a _long_ time.

"I like her hair." Serah spoke up softly, her eyes seeming to dim a little bit again. "It's exotic…"

"Of course you do." Lightning mumbled, smirking at her sister.

"_Thank you_, Serah." Fang ignored Light and smiled at her warmly and Serah swooned a little bit. Fang's face was dazzlingly lit up when she smiled. "At least _one _of you Farrons has rightful appreciation. I should be hanging out with your sister, Light, she's friendlier." Serah colored, flattered.

"Yeah, you should see how friendly she can get." Lightning lifted a suggestive eyebrow and Serah's flush deepened. "Particularly when she's crushing. She gets so flustered and all red, it's adorable."

"Oh?" Fang glanced back over at Serah to see her as red as a cherry. "Are you crushing on someone currently, Serah?" Serah felt lightheaded with all the blood rushing up into her face as it was. Fang seemed amused. "Moving on from Snow now? Have ya moved into a secret relationship with another somebody?" Fang grinned at the absolutely guilty expression Serah wore as she futilely tried to contain her furious blushing. "You _have_! Serah, who is he?"

_He. _Lightning almost snickered; it would have been scary, though, if she'd not managed to muffle it in time. Looking at her poor sister burn bright red in humiliation, Lightning took pity on her sister and spoke up for her. "It's okay, Fang, she's rather private about it. Still is shy to tell people who she's with. She's got this complex that, if she tells people, they'll judge her or something ridiculous. I've told her she's being silly, but…"

"So _you_ know who it is, Light?" Lightning only smiled faintly. Fang grinned too. "Is this mystery-person attractive? Do I know him?"

Lightning was amused. "You keep talking about _him_ as if it _has_ to be a man…"

Both Fang's eyebrows shot up. "It's not a guy?" Lightning continued smirking, an amused tug pulling at the corners of her mouth. When Fang turned to Serah again, she vaguely wondered if the girl was about to pass out from embarrassment with her face as flaming red as Vanille's hair—then she promptly proceeded to grill her on this mystery person. "Who is it, Serah? Someone I know, right?" Serah meeped quietly, looking down at her dinner to avoid answering. Fang smiled broadly, sitting back in her chair and studying the poor girl intently. "It _is _someone I know, isn't it?" Fang seemed almost as satisfied as Lightning in taking pleasure in poor little Serah's embarrassment. "Well, I only know a few girls…" Fang's gaze ticked to her side. "Vanille? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Vanille peeped, blushing too, and swatted at Fang, reprimanding. "Fang! Stop it! You have such a dirty mind..." she shook her head. "Leave poor Serah alone—you're gunna make her faint."

Fang promptly ignore the last bit. "So if it's not Vanille…" Fang pondered. "Is it…that bartender? Lebroom or something?"

"Lebreau?" Serah squeaked, mortified. "No, it's not Lebreau! Eik!" Realizing that she was cutting down Fang's guessing options dangerously, Serah abruptly clamped her mouth shut to avoid revealing anything else she didn't want to.

"Whoa, sorry, just seems like you'd be into that dominatrix, controlling type of a woman, someone who'd know how to push past and give the extra _umph! _Snow musta lacked." Across the table from her, Fang's perfectly sculpted eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to think of another girl she knew Serah could be with. Something hit her and Fang's eyes widened in concern. She glanced at Lightning, who'd returned to her food, before looking back at Serah in astonishment. She gaped. "Serah, you don't—it's not—" Fang chanced a quick look at Lightning again, very concerned, but the other woman just went about eating as if nothing bothered her. "You're not…with _Hope_, are you?"

Lightning gagged on her food and coughed, looking up at Fang in horror. "No, it's not _Hope! _Fang—! That's—way to be disturbing."

Fang breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, just making sure. You never know what could have happened while I was frozen. For all I know, you two could have admitted your undying love for each other and did it like the Shiva sisters right on the spot!"

Serah choked on her Behemoth's meat until Lightning got up and slapped her on the back heartily and dislodged the food stuck in her throat. Red as a delicious apple, Serah immediately backed her chair away from the table. "C-Can I be excused?"

Lightning nodded, being sympathetic to Serah's plight. The girl was still awfully shy about letting on to anyone else about their relationship and Lightning understood her coyness, even if she didn't share it to the same extent that Serah did. "Go ahead." Serah dashed off like a bullet, disappearing in a flicker of light as she rocketed off to the safety of her room upstairs.

Fang seemed bemused. "Poor girl's all shy and adorable. Was teasing her about Farroncest too far?"

Lightning shook her head, picking up Serah's plate as she took it to the sink. "She'll be fine. Probably has been seeing too many Farroncest fics spring up on her fanfiction site for comfort." Her meal almost gone, her sister embarrassed and waiting upstairs, her expectations filled, Lightning was a _very _happy woman. It was time to proceed. "So Fang," Lightning met the sink and put Serah's plate down gently. "Are you doing anything tomorrow? Serah and I are going to the beach—along with Snow and if he has any hoodlums with him…you're welcome to join us." Lightning extended the invitation. "You _and _Vanille are both welcome to come with us."

Fang registered the invitation before her face broke out into a wide grin. "Do you even _own_ a bathing suit, Lightning? What is it, tucked back and all hidden in your closet?"

_You'd be surprised what you found in my closet. _Lightning shook her head, still facing the sink and turned away from Fang. "Do you?" She tossed back, evenly conniving.

Fang snorted. "Of course I do."

Lightning smirked and tossed a look back at Fang. "Oh? That was one of the first things you bought, huh, merely a week after returning from crystal stasis? You and your severe aversion to actual clothing…"

"All the more to dazzle your virgin eyes with, Light." Fang teased, causing Lightning to look away and Fang to snicker—though the turn away was not quite for the reason Fang might have imagined.

"And the thought of me being scantily clad, the way you like to be." Lightning pushed. "I bet that's exciting you too?"

Sitting next to Fang still, Vanille rolled her eyes. "Oh for heaven's sakes, you two. Get a room if you're going to continue teasing each other. I don't wanna be around when the clothes start flying and the house starts to shake."

Lightning grinned, her eyes glittered as she turned back to Vanille. "You sure 'bout that, Vanille? It'd be pretty glorious."

"I prefer not to picture my sister-figure writhing naked and being teased by someone I also consider to be my family, thanks."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Fang protested. "_Me _being teased? You picture _me _being the teased one in a relationship with Light?"

Vanille lifted an eyebrow at Fang's protest. "You don't?"

"Hell no, I don't!"

"You'd be surprised." Lightning mumbled, so thoroughly amused by Vanille's speculation.

"Honey," Vanille took Fang's hand and petted it soothingly. "You've always taken care of me first and foremost in your life—kinda like the way Lightning cares for Serah." Vanille cast Lightning a quick, almost unnoticed glance. "Kinda." Flicking back to Fang, she added. "I think, hypothetically speaking, if you and Lightning were ever in a relationship—Lightning would do a good job taking care of you, for a change, and you'd be completely content to let her…take you."

Lightning snickered as Fang's expression dropped to a mix between shock and cheek-tinged embarrassment. "Sorry," Vanille mumbled, patting her hand a couple times. "Just a thought."

Fang pulled her hand from Vanille's indignantly. "Like _I'd _be the bitch of the relationship—_please." _Vanille reached for her arm, but Fang shifted out of reach. "_Tch_—don't touch me, Judus!"

"Aww, Fang," Vanille cooed. "Don't be cute now."

"She's behaving adorably." Light put in. "Look at her pouting—look, look now she's getting angry and—"

"_I'm not being cute!" _Fang thundered, adorably flushed in frustration at this gang-up. "And I wouldn't be the cute one!"

"You're being cute now." Vanille told her.

Lightning nodded as Fang's glare went from Vanille over to her. "It's true. You make me want to hug and cuddle with you—and that's _me _saying that, Fang. Be scared."

"Fffttt-flipppin—nn—what the—No!" Fang slapped the table. "I'll not be made a Moogle here! We'll see who goes nonverbal tomorrow at the beach then, Light!" Fang hit the table again for extra emphasis, standing and striding to the door.

Lightning watched the alluring ways her hips swayed as she took off in a huff. "Later, cutie."

Vanille stood up and looked towards Fang, who'd disappeared down the hall. "Thanks for dinner, Lightning!" Vanille started after Fang, then hesitated and glanced back at Light. "I wholeheartedly support what you're doing, by the way, Light—both you _and _Serah. Fang would be thrilled. It's _just _what she needs, too."

Lightning was a little surprised the redhead seemed to have picked up enough subtle clues to guess such a thing as her intentions—or her and Serah's relationship. "Don't tell her."

"Of course not." Vanille made a show of zipping her lips closed and smiled cutely.

"Vanille,_ let's go!_" Fang shouted, aggravated.

Lightning gestured. "You'd best go catch that angry pup before she runs away and bites someone, Vanille."

"See you later, Light!" Vanille winked and took off after Fang.

Lightning smiled faintly before looking towards the stairs. _Now to handle another woman…_ she started up after Serah.

**_FFXIII_**

"**I saw you watching her again, woman."**

Leaning casually in the doorway, Lightning watched her sister jolt from her quiet book and look up at her sister in surprise, a tint of pink already coloring her cheeks. "Watching who?" Serah feigned ignorance unconvincingly.

Lightning almost smiled at her sister's uncomfortable squirm. _I love it when she squirms. _"You were staring at her again, all throughout dinner. Don't think I didn't see you."

Serah fidgeted again and tempted Lightning to smile. Her eyes sparkled as the rosy blush in Serah's cheeks as she straightened from the doorway and started entering their shared room to seat herself next to Serah on the bed. Serah fumbled for an explanation. "I—but—hey, _you _were staring too!" Serah was almost crimson. "It wasn't _just_ me!"

Lightning brushed aside a few strands of hair from her sister's face before running her fingers down through those soft, alluring champagne locks. Serah wore her hair down, straight now, as Lightning professed to liking it best that way. Serah always did everything she could to please Lightning. It exalted her that her sister cared so much that she'd try to perfect herself to Lightning's liking—not that Lightning had complaints. Serah was more than beautiful and fully satisfying already.

Lightning saw the hesitant flutter of Serah's eyelids and embarrassed tint of her skin. The stutter in Serah's nervousness was only a bigger turn on yet to Lightning's aroused body. The littlest things about Serah always set her off in _just _the right ways. Serah's cute, nervous behavior was always the ultimate turn on to Lightning's Serah-sensitive body.

The edges of Lightning's mouth turned up in a small, barely detectable smile before her tongue was on Serah's chin and licking up the side of her cheek. Serah wriggled in unexpected fright as her body went into overdrive at the intimidate touch. Lightning pulled away only to hover over her ear and whisper in a way that made Serah clench her legs shut in a futile attempt to hide the sudden rush of heat pooling there. "I was watching too, yes." Lightning admitted, her voice a hiss.

When she pulled away, Serah looked up sharply to her sister, wondering why Lightning was pulling back from her. It took a few seconds to register her words before Serah blinked and comprehended. "You—you were?" Serah was having a hard time focusing now, suddenly wishing Lightning was at her side and licking her face again.

Next to her, Lightning's eyes glittered. "Yeah," she nodded, confirming. "I love how much skin that sari leaves showing."

Serah's mind flickered back to their dinner together with Fang, Vanille, and Snow. Fang's sari left all her luscious curves easily detected within the tight, bra-like top she wore and that little mini-skirt. It had been utterly delicious and had captured Serah's eyes for a good long portion of the night. Serah was used to seeing a beautiful, tight, lithe body in action, bending and flexing and overall just being glorious to her—but Fang, too, possessed a fighter's body and grace. It allured Serah in all the right ways, just like her sister did. "Yeah," Serah agreed, half dazed with the memory of Lightning's recently-released companion and how irresistible the woman was. "She's lovely…"

Lightning saw her sister's eyes glaze slightly as Serah went off into imagination-land concerning the beautiful curves of a picturesque warrior. Her mouth quirked again, ever so slightly into a pleased, somewhat sinister grin. _Time to reel this fantasy back in. _Lightning slapped her hand down high on Serah's leg and the movement was enough to jolt Serah back. Her leg twitched under Lightning's grip as the older sibling nodded her approval. "Yes, a real warrior. You should see her on the battlefield, Serah, the woman is a real-life walking, talking, voluptuous tigress. She moves like water and she's a total predator—but seems tamable, coy, even, I'd say if you catch her off guard. She's got legs mighty enough to move mountains—and that _chest_," Lightning allowed herself her own minute of reflection. "Lord, I've never seen breasts as seductive as that set." She shook her head. "Like the most generous Snuggle Pups I've ever seen, Serah."

Serah blinked and dropped her eyes to Lightning's chest. "Bigger than yours?"

"Oh yeah," Lightning assured her. "Much bigger. Fang—she's a blessed woman, Serah."

Serah distractedly gazed at her sister's chest through the tight turtleneck, sleeveless t she liked to wear and tried to imagine Lightning's chest bigger. It was a difficult thought to comprehend. "Too bad she's with Vanille, huh?" Serah replied absentmindedly, now suddenly taken with her eyes elsewhere. Lightning's massaging fingers, high on her leg, were doing nothing to help Serah's predicament. That warmth gathering inside her was starting to feel mighty alluring. Serah shook her head, trying to clear her haze enough to have a conversation with her sister.

"Or is she?" Serah glanced up at her sister, surprise registering in those muted gray eyes of hers. Lightning was looking suspicious, now, with that mistrustful gleam to her own, brighter eyes. "I don't think they're a couple, Serah."

"You don't?" Serah blinked at her. "What makes you say that?"

"They're more sisterly than anything else," Lightning put in. She paused, then shot Serah a secretive smile. "Just not like _us_, sisterly."

Serah immediately flushed cherry at the comparison, but Lightning detected the small, guilty-smile she tried to hide while doing so. "I—us—we're different," Serah stuttered. "I—I needed you a different way…"

Lightning's hand moved up on her thigh higher, trailing up under her skirt as her fingers brushed over Serah's aroused sex. Lightning's look at her was positively sinful. "As I did you." Serah's legs twitched and flexed as she silently begged Lightning to touch her while Lightning simply contented herself to comb her fingers through Serah's curls instead, leaving her buzzing and fighting not to groan aloud at Lightning's teasing.

"So—so," Serah struggled to ignore the hand under her skirt and the excited, electric shocks going through her at Lightning's manipulation. "They…_aren't_ a couple?"

"No," Lightning confirmed. "Not a couple. Which is what I want to talk about to you, actually."

_More talking? _Serah felt so very warm; she ached for Lightning's fingers to return to her core and stop all this teasing that was driving her crazy. Sometimes she thought Lightning got way too high off of watching her squirm. She seemed to take a purely sadistic pleasure in watching Serah twitch. "What do you want to talk about?" Serah asked, carefully monitoring the tremble of anxiousness in her voice, lest she provoke Lightning to tease her further.

"You're attracted to Fang, aren't you, Serah?"

Serah shuddered at the husky way Lightning hissed the words, not sure how much more of this torture she'd be able to take. "She's beautiful." Serah admitted, closing her eyes and willing Lightning's hands to touch her again. She was slightly embarrassed that, though Lightning was only stroking her fingers through her short, light hairs, the brush of Lightning's fingers against her skin and the skating edge of her fingertips was still making Serah dizzy with desire for her sister. "And from all you've told me of her…she sounds amazing. I'm surprised you didn't jump her over your quest to save me."

"I wouldn't," Lightning told her sincerely. "Not until I let you see and judge for yourself, too." Lightning encouraged her to keep going. "Tell me, Serah, what you think of her? I've seen you crushing on her in her presence. You're taken with her, aren't you?"

"Claire," Serah's voice was pained and wistful.

"You lust after her, don't you, Serah?"

"_Claire_,"

"Have you dreamed about her yet?" Lightning smiled as Serah flinched and looked down at her lap before nervously locking her knees together. Lightning's hand ran further down, leaving Serah's tangle of curls before she rubbed her fingers over Serah's folds again, positively sadistic when Serah jolted at the movement back down. Lightning could see the unrestrained desire mirrored in her eyes and reveled in it, delighting in how little she had to do to turn on Serah so very much. She stared down at Serah's lap, further hyping her sister as she toyed with her folds under Serah's skirt, unhindered by any undergarments to impinge her fingers. It was like she was already getting rid of a layer to purposefully encourage Lightning to enter her quickly, that she wanted her now. "Were they hot, sticky, wet—"

"_Claire!" _Serah cried out, her color re-emerging in her cheeks, both embarrassment at Lightning's words and flustered with how stubbornly her sister refused to delve _in_.

Lightning was suddenly leaning over again, hot breath sending shivers down Serah's spine as it tickled the fine hairs on Serah's cheek. "I think about her too, sometimes." Serah gasped as finally, _finally_ Lightning slipped a finger into her heat and curled inside of her. Serah squeaked and curled over into Lightning's strong shoulder, both hands lifting her sister's shoulders as Lightning provoked her to buck against her palm, her body shuddering delicately as she hugged tight to Lightning.

Lightning pulled her sister over closer to her so Serah was facing her on her knees before she inserted another finger and Serah shuddered, picking up the pace to Lightning's strokes as she buried her face in Lightning's collar, very slightly trembling with nervous thrill as Lightning brought her body to life. Lightning smirked, completely victorious as Serah moaned her name and steadily lifted and dropped her hips to thrust in tune to Lightning's practiced digits, scraping softly on her palm, Lightning smiled as Serah moved against her, eyes closed and totally taken in the moment. "I love how wet you get for me, Serah."

Serah groaned softly, her body utterly manipulated as Lightning took her to highs only she ever had been able to. Lightning smiled, so very pleased, as Serah moaned and, unable to control the pleasurable trembles running up through her body, she bit down hard on Lightning's shoulder to muffle her screams of pleasure that bubbled up through her throat. Lightning felt exalted as Serah screamed and came, clinging to her for dear life as the throes of ecstasy.

Lightning clutched Serah to her tightly and only contented to draw out of Serah once all the shudders had passed through her and she'd calmed down. Lightning could still feel her heart racing through the thin material of her blouse. She kissed the side of Serah's neck softly, happily content as Serah deigned to rest her head down upon Lightning's shoulder. Serah worked to steady her breathing as she calmed down from her high. Lazily closing her eyes, Serah sighed softly, utterly blissful. "I love you, Claire."

"Love you too, Serah. Always." Lightning placed another soft kiss on that alluring neck, so deeply taken with her sister.

"Thank you." Serah still worked to settle her breathing, which was still somewhat irregular from Lightning's care. "You…you were saying about Fang?"

"Yes, Fang." Lightning smiled softly, eyeing the supple flesh of Serah's neck. She considered nipping down at it, but pulled back, giving her sister a break as they moved on to talk about Fang. Serah looked up at Lightning, a little sleepy. "She's beautiful." Lightning nodded to her sister. "I like her—and you like her. And," Lightning lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "she likes _us_, too. And Fang—she's been in crystal stasis for a year now. And I _don't _actually think she's very experienced when it comes to romance. Serah, I think we should give Fang a welcome-home present."

Serah blushed instantly at the suggestion. "Claire! But—but—"

"But what, Serah?" Lightning prodded. "You like her, don't you? You've been crushing on her for days now."

"Yeah, but—" Serah resembled a cherry. Even her ears were burning slightly. "But I love you, Claire!"

Lightning dropped her hand into Serah's. "Of course you do. And I love you, too, Serah. I always will." Lightning brushed a few strands of hair away from Serah's face where they'd fallen forward. "If you don't want to, Serah, that's okay. But I know how you've crushed on her and she's looked both our ways too. It could be fun, you know, giving her a little treat too."

"You think she likes me?" Serah asked, seeming a little hesitant. "I've seen her look at you, but…"

Lightning chuckled affectionately, her hand caressing and stroking Serah's cheek warmly. "I've seen her look at you a few times too, Serah. She knows me better and we've been through a lot; I know she's checked me out. Once she's spent some more time with you, I'm sure she'll find herself just as attracted to you as she is to me."

"You'd attract her more." Serah put in sheepishly, blushing.

"Serrrahh." When the girl just looked down at the small space between them where their chests just grazed each other's, Lightning _tut_'ed at Serah reprimandingly. "She could grow to like you just as much, Serah."

"I don't have prowess like you, Claire. You're beautiful and strong and sexy and have impressive boobs and—" Serah was silenced then, as Lightning leaned over and gently touched their lips together, giving Serah a soft, warm, massaging little kiss to shush her.

When Lightning pulled back, Serah had stars of admiration and ultimate appreciation in her eyes as she looked upon Lightning. "Serah." Lightning, cupping her sister's cheek, rubbed her hand against Serah's skin as the girl nuzzled into her palm. "This is what we're gunna do…"

Serah listened attentively as Lightning instructed. She couldn't help smiling as Lightning went into commando mode, all business like and ordering. Her sister always knew just what to do and her idea with Fang was nothing less than brilliant. As both girls laid down in their shared bed for the night and Serah comfortably spooned with her older sister, Lightning smiled again softly from behind Serah and ran her fingers through the girl's long hair affectionately, pleased as Serah purred in contentment. _This is going to be fun. _

_**FFXIII**  
_

**Fang stood in front a long, lengthwise mirror and stared at her reflection moodily. **Leaning in so she had a closer view, Fang eyed the stubborn, minute traces of gray flecked through her hair with a disapproving grunt. She leaned closer to the mirror, getting a better look at her sexy bedhead hairstyle as her face creased in concern. _It doesn't really look bad…does it? I've never thought so before, but…curse you, Lightning! My hair is hot! _Fang sighed. _But…she doesn't like it? _The thought affected Fang more than any flippant, offhand comment about her hair should have. It almost…saddened her. _Lightning doesn't like something about me…_ Fang pouted to the mirror.

The bathroom door opened from the far end and little Vanille popped in, happily skipping into the bathroom before she found Fang intensely peering at herself in the mirror and pulled up short, halting. "Fang?" Vanille asked curiously, watching Fang put on the most adorable little lip-jutting pout as she intensely studied her reflection. "Fang, are you okay?" Vanille asked, a little concerned that she'd never quite seen Fang make that face while staring at her reflection before.

Fang finally pulled away from the mirror with a heavy sigh as she turned to Vanille, some sort of worry reflected in her eyes. "Vanille…" Fang let out another hefty, dejected sigh. Vanille waited for her to go on. "I…You don't think—do I—how does—argh!" Fang ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Does my hair really look old and…grandma-ish to you?"

"_Awww!" _Vanille cooed, a smile immediately gracing her features. "_Fang! _You're so _cute!"_

"_Stop _calling me cute!" Fang raged, turning back to the mirror with a disgruntled grunt.

"But you _are!" _Vanille continued gushing. "Look at you! Listen to you! You're still flustered about Lightning's hair comment a full _day _later! Have you been thinking about it all night? You poor little cutie!"

"_Nnrrgh_! Dammit Vanille!" Fang turned a harsh glare on her little companion. "I'm sorry I'm a _girl _and I think about these things when people insult me with them!"

Vanille quirked an eyebrow. "When 'people' insult you with them? I think you mean to put 'Lightning' in there instead, Fang. You wouldn't be dwelling on it this much if it'd just been some random stranger, you know."

"Oh, shush." Fang quieted her. "What do you know?" she had returned her eyes back to the mirror and was again frowning at the little splurts of grays that freckled her head.

_What do I know? _"I know you lit up last night, every time Lightning exchanged a dirty innuendo with you and that, when you looked at her, your whole face just brightens with a happy little high that she gives you—and you love her body, sheesh, how you've babbled to me about her '_gloriously sculpted, feline body twisting cleanly through the air like a wild, untamed viper about to devour—_"

"Shut up," Fang mumbled, now significantly looking away to hide the flush of heat in her cheeks. "I was asleep! You can't blame me for what I mumble in my sleep."

Vanille grinned broadly. "You totally, _totally_, _**totally**_, have a crush on Lightning—_so _badly, Fang."

Fang made a strange, gurgle-choking noise. "Vanille!"

"What?" Vanille shrugged. "You _do_! You're worried about how you look for her, you give _graphic_ depictions of her in your sleep, you look up to her as your equal—you _totally _like her, Fang, I'm not blind." Another gurgle-noise followed the statement. "The way you get so upset and huffy when she says something you don't like is adorable, too, Fang. You're like a cute little Moog—"

"No!" Fang interrupted. "That's _enough! _Stop making me sound like her puppy, Vanille! I'm not a freakin' Moogle!"

"_Awwww!" _Vanille cooed, rushing forward. She tossed her arms around Fang's middle and hugged the taller warrior tightly to her little body. "Fang, it's okay to be cute! _I'm_ really cute and I don't mind it!"

Fang griped. "You are cute. I'm a badass."

"A badass who worries all night about Lightning not liking her grays?"

"Shut up." Fang grumbled good-naturedly, pausing. She glanced down at the top of Vanille's head below her. "…they don't really look bad, do they?"

"_Awwwwwwwww!" _Vanille gushed, squeezing Fang tighter. "Of course they don't, Fang! Your hair looks great, just like the rest of you! You're going to stun Lightning silly just by the mere sight of you! You're _Oerba Yun Fang, _beastmaster slayer, village hero and l'Cie extraordinaire! You can do anything! Leastwise woo a little Farron into your system!" Fang gave her younger a hug back at that, touched. She smiled and kissed the top of Vanille's apple red head.

"Thanks, Vanille."

"Of course!" Vanille gave her one more tight squeeze before breaking off. "Besides, you know Lightning—she says things to keep up her own BA image, but I doubt she doesn't like your hair, Fang. You're a sexy, frazzled bedhead woman." Fang smiled again, feeling better off Vanille's kind words. "Besides," Vanille added. "Even, on the _long, long _shot that Lightning really didn't like it—at least we know Serah does."

Fang glanced back at her little Vanille from looking at her red-tipped hair in the mirror once more. "Serah?" She asked, a little confused. "What about Serah?"

"She likes your hair." Vanille told her straight. Fang lifted an eyebrow. "What?" Vanille asked innocently. "She does!"

"What makes you say that? Did she say something to you?"

Vanille snorted. "Whatt'ya mean, 'what makes you say that'—she was staring at you all through dinner last night, Fang!"

Fang blinked. "No way."

"No way? _Yes_ way! Didn't you notice? How could you not notice? She was staring at you like, over half of dinner, Fang!"

Fang scoffed. "_Serah_ was staring at _me_? Yeah, I don't think so, Vanille. Besides, she's in that new relationship of hers with mystery woman." Fang turned back to the mirror, waving her off. "Don't be ridiculous, Vanille."

Vanille huffed loudly. "She _was _looking at you, Fang! She was totally swooning!"

Fang continued to wave the revelation off. "She was probably staring off into space and you're mistaking it for staring at me, Vanille."

Vanille facepalmed. "I _know_ what I saw, Fang—and Serah was totally crushing on you."

Fang waved her off. "Yeah, yeah-go get our beach towels, Vanille, and stop being so hyper about nothing."

Vanille shook her head as she skipped off, leaving Fang to her self-examination. _She's gunna be in for a **big **surprise. _The thought positively thrilled little Vanille. _This is just what she needs! _


End file.
